The Assistant
by c1araoswa1d
Summary: Tumblr Whouffle Prompt: Eleven is a host of a popular tv show and Clara works as a production assistant...


He hasn't noticed her before, but now the sight of her hits him like ice water and he's frozen in his stare, just hoping she doesn't turn and meet his eyes. With a smile, he wonders what she'd do if she did – he was the star of the show, the head honcho, the guy who figuratively signs her paycheck. But he shifts, trying to hide his gaze behind the arm applying makeup to his face, grumbling because he's turned his head.

Her skirt's a bit tight; a red number with black circles that hug her thighs as she studies over a clipboard and then flips through the pages of a planner with the assistant director and she looks around a moment as he hides, eliciting a look of frustration from the woman in front of him. Shrugging an apology, he goes back to watching her, seeing her pointing and discussing whatever plans they were making with a few swipes in the air of an open palm.

And then she smiles, lips spreading easily until it turns into a laugh he can just hear over the chatter around him and it melts him in the most unexpected way. Without looking up, he asks quietly, "Who's the new girl?"

The question garners him a groan, but Elise turns and then nods and looks back, "You know your PA who quit last week because you're a pain in the arse?"

His eyes meet hers sharply at the insult, but she merely continues applying blush at his cheeks.

"That's her replacement," she tells him on a nod. "Kara or something – seems a bit bubbly, if you ask me, hope she's got some fire under that personality or she'll be gone by friday."

He tries to nod nonchalantly, but he can't stop watching her, until she turns and points in his direction and then approaches quickly, a small hop to her step he imagines she's developed trying to keep up with taller friends or family and the notion amuses him because he can tell, even from a distance, that he's got a good foot on her.

"_The_ Doctor?" She asks boldly and when he turns back, playing off his attraction – attraction that amplifies the moment he sees her up close and realizes she was more beautiful standing before him with her dark earnest eyes and her honest smile – as he gives her outstretched hand a shake, "Clara Oswald, your new PA."

"Clara," Elise nods, pointing at her with her brush, "That's right."

"I think I might have enough make-up, Elise," the Doctor tells her roughly.

The woman beside them chuckles and offers, "Wouldn't want viewers mistaking you for a woman."

The Doctor laughs softly and Elise stares because if his previous PA had made the joke, he'd have yelled at her for insinuating femininity. Tossing her brush into a bag, she mutters, "I'm off to get a coffee."

As she leaves, Clara gestures at him and asks, "Coffee sounds like a good idea, would you like me to get one for you as well?"

"You don't have to," he laughs, waving a hand.

Giving him a quick rise of her eyebrow, she tilts her head to the side and explains, "As your PA, actually, it's sort of my job."

The Doctor scratches the back of his neck nervously and glances at the woman now waiting before he nods and stands, admiring the height difference and registering the amusement on her face before he lifts an arm, "We'll go together then, have you been given the tour of the studio?"

"Not much I haven't seen before, worked over in Leavesden for a bit."

He raises his eyebrows as they approach a table packed with snacks and coffee amenities and he takes a cup, holding it just out of her grasp when she reaches for it with a simple, "I'm capable of pouring my own."

She smiles, then pushes her lips together and glances at the table, "An actor not in need of a babysitter; think I appreciate this job already."

"I think you'll find I'm brilliant to work with."

Clara glances up to meet his eyes and there's something devilish in them that makes him grin foolishly before she replies coyly, "I'll be the judge of that."

Turning in surprise, the Doctor responds, "Starting when?"

Taking a sip of her coffee, Clara only grins and reaches for her planner.


End file.
